Never Rick Roll Celestials
by Crazybird101
Summary: This is what happens when you Rick Roll Celestial Digimon. T for Language


**WARNING: AU, LANGUAGE, OOCNESS**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! **

**X.X**

Seraphimon and Cherubimon are on the couch watching tv.

Cherubimon: *turns to Seraphimon* You know Seraphimon. I've been thinking. If we're three Celestial Digimon chosen to protect the Digital World from evil, why the hell are we sitting on the couch like lazy morons watching tv?

Seraphimon: *Still looking at the tv* That. That is an excellent question.

Sorcerermon walks in

Sorcerermon: Hey can I watch?

Seraphimon and Cherubimon: *not looking at him* No.

Sorcerermon sadly walks away.

Cherubimon: *Flips the channel*

_*Music*_

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gonna make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and dessert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Seraphimon and Cherubimon: ...

Cherubimon: We're we just?

Seraphimon: Yes. Yes we we're.

_You've just been Ricked Rolled _

Seraphimon and Cherubimon: ...

_:D _

Cherubimon: *Angrily stands up* THAT BITCH! *Throws remote at the tv*

Seraphimon: Oh nice going you moron! You just broke the tv!

Cherubimon: Hey! I'm not the one who just got Ricked Rolled!

Seraphimon: I was Ricked Rolled too you know!

Cherubimon: I'm gonna kill whoever did this!

Seraphimon: Geez, take a chill pill Cherubimon.

Computer: You got mail.

Seraphimon: Oooh. Mail.

Seraphimon and Cherubimon walk over to Seraphimon's computer.

Seraphimon: I bet its another one of those Seraphimon/Ophanimon fanfic links.

_*Music*_

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gonna make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and dessert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Seraphimon and Cherubimon: ...

Cherubimon: CELESTIAL DAMN IT!

Seraphimon: This twice we've been Ricked Rolled!

Ophanimon walks in.

Ophanimon: Why the hell is Wizardmon crying in the corner and the television broken again?

Cherubimon: We've been Ricked Rolled by the same damn person twice today!

Ophanimon: So?

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Ophanimon: Oh it's my phone *Answers* Hello?

_*Music*_

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gonna make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and dessert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Ophanimon: ...

Cherubimon: You've just been Ricked Rolled.

Ophanimon: ... WHAT THE FU-

**Censored :D**

Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon are sitting at their table.

Seraphimon: How are we going to handle this situation?

Cherubimon: Don't ask me! YOUR the leader here.

Seraphimon: Don't tempt me rabbit.

Ophanimon: How about we follow the source and cut them from the internet?

Cherubimon: She called you by your phone too you know.

Ophanimon: Then cut her from the internet and phone line!

_The neck of this youth_

_With their necks through this noose_

_We're told lies like it's the truth _

_And we suspect that it's you_

_So you strap 'em with the a-k_

_It's mother *censored* may day_

_They swear I'm *censored* crazy_

_'Aint nothin gonna save me_

_I'm breaking, I feel it_

_I'm naked I'm kneelin_

_I'm shaking I'm reelin_

_My God I'm bleedin_

_I watch the world die through crimson eyes_

_I cry, it hurts tonight_

_I die, I see the light_

_And now I'll say goodbye_

_Now I can see your pain I'm sorry_

_GOODBYE_

_I cry so hard_

_Now I can see your pain I'm sorry_

_GOODBYE_

_I cry so hard_

Seraphimon and Ophanimon: *Stairs at Cherubimon blankly*

Cherubimon: ... What I like Hollywood Undead. *Answers phone* Hey I got a video sent to me.

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon suddenly scream in terror.

Ophanimon: *Puts hands over ears* AHHHHHHH! SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF!

Seraphimon: THE HORROR! THE TERRIBLE HORROR!

Cherubimon: *Stops the video and deletes it*

Ophanimon: Now what are going to do?

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon: Hmmmm

Computer: You got mail.

Seraphimon: Hold on a sec I got an email.

_Friday, Friday_

_Gettin' down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_

Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon start screaming in terror.

**Later...**

Seraphimon: *Sighs*

Sorcerermon suddenly runs in.

Sorcerermon: Sirs and Lady! I think I found the cause of your problem!

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon: Who?

**Meanwhile...**

Armada Starscream: Your evil you know that.

Armada Cyclonous: I know! :D

Computer: You got mail.

Cyclonous: Goody I got mail!

The video starts playing Suicide Mouse

Cyclonous: *Screams in full horror*

**Digital World**

Cherubimon: We got 'em!

Everyone starts cheering.

Seraphimon: Good job Sorcerermon. You've done a valiant thing for us today.

Sorcerermon: Thank you Sir Seraphimon. Dose this mean I can watch tv with you guys?

Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon: No!

End :p

Me: Now a word from our sponsors!

_*Music*_

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gonna make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and dessert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_


End file.
